Shadow of Alchemy
by PurpleMoon3
Summary: Edward had a brainstorm when researching human transmutation. Philosophers Stone Soul. Shadow of DestinyXFullmetal Alchemist
1. Prologue

Shadow of Alchemy

A Fullmetal Alchemist Shadow of Destiny/Memories crossover

By: Purplemoon3

A/N- I have about 2/3 of my SP done,and I needed a break so I wrote this.Once he's been made, this is going to be homunculous-centric.

Prologue: Decision.

Edward Elric stared at his mothers gravestone, barely hearing the muted cries of his brother. Alphonse was trying to be strong like his sibling. He was trying to stem the flow of tears but had little sucess. Their mother had been a pillar of strength and love, she was the goddess of their world. Now that world had come crashing down.

"B-brother. What are we gonna do?" Alphonse asked as he choked back a sob. Crying was useless, but he felt so weak and pathetic at the moment it was all he could do. "I-I'm cold, and hungry. How are we going to take care of ourselves without mom? What we gonna do?"

Edward clentched his tiny fist and allowed a few silent tears to make their way down his face. The eldest Elric felt like he was burning inside, his small body wasn't made for the emotional war going on within. He had let out his sadness during the funeral, released far too much salt water his mind absently noted, and now his small body was brimming with anger. He was mad at himself for not noticing that his mother was sick. Wasn't he the one who realized her sadness? He should have done something sooner. _But what could we do?_ Mostly he was mad at _that man_ Their biological father that was never home. Mother had gotten sick from worring over the _bastard_ Edward was sure.

"We're not, Al. We're going to bring her _back_." Edward bit out the last word, all his hatered toward their mysteriously absent father coming out with venom. Alphonse stopped crying and looked up in surprise. His brothers face reflected grim determination and it was somthing he didn't dare question. "I read some books in Dad's office. They mentioned human transmutation, and creating an artificial life called humonculous."

"I read those too." Alphonse whispered, his heart skipping with hope. Could they bring back their mother? "But it said human transmutation was forbidden. Everyone that's tried has failed with terrible results."

"I know... but I was looking over some of dad's older notes. The one's that were in the locked box. I want to try it, I'm going to try it, but we'll need something else."

Alphonse swallowed and stood up, grasping his brothers hand for support as they walked down the hill. Already he was thinking about the make up of the human body, and their mother. If Ed really had an idea on how to bring her back he would help in any way he could.

They would do anything for her. Even though she wouldn't be their original mother Trisha Elric, as Edward had pointed out she would be a humonculi, she could take the place. She could have her memories, maybe, at the very least she would have their memories of her. She could take care of them again.

"We need to find a philospher's stone, Alphonse. It was said to bypass the laws of equivalent exchange."

"Mother is priceless." Alphonse blinked at his own words. He was already talking like she was alive again. "If we do this, we can't tell anybody. It's illegal to even try."

Edward turned to his brother as they approached their empty house, a smile on his face. "It'll be our secret."

* * *

They had been preparing in secret for two weeks. During school they would research the make up of the human body, and at home they would begin packing for the trip. Neither boy knew just how long it would last, but they guessed it would be a long time. They had to pack only the essentials. 

"What about this?" Alphonse held up a book on human anatomy.

"Let me see." Edward took the heavy book and flipped through it for a moment. "Yeah. It'll probably help when we rebuild her body."

Alphonse placed the book with the five others they had decided to bring in the bottom of his back pack. Each of them also packed three changes of clothes and a light coat. It was still warm outside but Edward tended to be more sensitive to the cold at night.

The golden eyed boy shrugged on his messenger bag, and almost fell over because of the weight. His arms windmilled for a few seconds before he was balanced again. "Brother?"

Alphonse lifted the flap on his brothers bag and snorted. "I didn't think we needed all of those."

Edward blushed and took out several books. "Well... I was worried we might get bored and..."

"Come on. I got the lunch Granny Pinako made us."

The two boys locked the door to their family home. Edward took out a stick of chalk from his pant's pocket and drew an encircled pentagram on the wood. "This is an old circle for sealing. It's a back-up."

The smaller Elric nodded in understanding and placed his hands on the door next to his brothers. Together they whispered, "We'll be back."

The alchemic symbol flashed blue and the brothers left. As they turned to walk down the road, they didn't notice the anchient pentagram glow burning red and disappear into the wood.

END.


	2. The Red Stone

**Shadow of Alchemy**

**Chapter One: The Red Stone**

Edward wiped a trail of water from his face and handed the canteen to his sibling. They were riding on an old wagon to the next town, and it was ridiculously hot. For two months they had been traveling from one town to the next inquiring after a 'Red Stone'.

Alphonse took a long drink and capped the bottle before laying down and pillowing his chin in his arms. It was lucky for them the old man had been passing by, otherwise they would have lost the afternoon. After the first time they tried traveling by foot in the afternoon heat, and nearly passing out, they had reluctantly agreed to napping during the hottest hours.

"Brother, wouldn't it be easier to ask for the Philosopher's stone?" Alphonse muttered as a light breeze ruffled his hair. The steady sound of creaking wood tickled his memory, but he couldn't quite recall why it was relaxing him. His eye lids lowered sleepily.

Edward leaned back and shot a glance at the old man driving the wagon. The golden haired boy suspected he was half-deaf anyway. "It might get around that someone's looking for it. Remember the first time we tried asking about it? The scary alchemist lady looked like she wanted to take our heads off."

"It was just one lady... but she was scary."

Both boys shivered as they remembered the way the woman screamed and picked up a _bed_. One second she was resting as if getting over a cold, the next she beat them within an inch of their lives. "It's a good thing we didn't ask to be her apprentices."

The smaller boy nodded and curled up next to his brother. Edward smiled slightly and stroked his brothers hair. It was much lighter than his.

"How you boy's doing back there?" The old man called, his voice raspy.

"Fine. Thanks again for the ride!" Edward answered, with a fake smile. He couldn't make people melt like Alphonse, but he was a master at hiding his feelings. Truthfully though, he couldn't guess what danger an old man might pose him and his brother.

"You sure your Uncle is going to be expecting you? I would feel terrible if I left two young boys out alone..."

Edward hummed and curled up next to his brother to fake sleep. He didn't want to deal with a game of twenty questions, and he never really trusted unknown adults. Mother always told them to be wary of strangers.

* * *

"Al, wake up Al." Edward shook his brother. The younger boy rubbed his eyes and sat up. They had arrived at their destination, a medium sized village close enough to central to be worth mentioning but far enough away to avoid heavy traffic.

"I'm up." Al hopped out of the wagon and slid on his backpack, which was significantly lighter than it was when they started on their journey. "Restaurant?"

Edwards stomach gurgled. "Yup. Thanks mister!" He shouted while leaving a silver piece in the wagon and running off. He had been beginning to suspect the man wasn't as deaf as he thought, or at least had been planning to turn them into the authorities as 'run-away'. _No one in Risembool would have done that. I can't wait till we find this rock and can go home._

The brothers ducked to the side of a building and waited for any signs of pursuit. Hearing none, the boy's, hand in hand, walked down the alley and came out into a cobblestone street with gas lamps. An occasional car passed by, but the majority of people chose to use their legs as transportation. Alphonse patted down his hair and attempted to look respectable, though his brother made no such attempt.

They entered a small bar called 'Ebi-zem Ali.' They took up seats at the actual bar and waited for the waitress. When the brunette working the counter noticed them she seemed torn between serving them or ignoring them. Edward got annoyed and surreptitiously pulled out their change purse.

Clack-clack came from her shoes as she smiled brightly at them. "What'll it be boys?"

Alphonse threw her one of his infamous smiles, at least in Ed's mind, and answered. "I'd like some soup and my brother wants a sandwich."

She flipped open a her handy-dandy notebook. "Right then. It's potato today, and chicken sandwich sound good?" The boys nodded, though Edward blanched at the thought of all the milk that would be in the soup. "And to drink? Milk?"

Alphonse grinned the affirmative while Edward snarled a 'no'. "Do you have juice?"

"No juice. We do have coffee and hot chocolate. With or without milk."

_Coffee stunts growth. It's for grown-ups so they stop growing._ "Hot chocolate please. Without."

"Five minutes."

As Edward and Alphonse waited for their lunch, or dinner, to arrive a crowd of women entered with shopping bags. One was freakishly tall, the other freakishly round, and one that seemed to be an even mix of the two. There was also a girl a few years older than the Elrics that could only be the daughter of the freakishly tall woman.

"I'm telling you, Marie, I'll just die if I don't get that necklace for our anniversary. It sparkled like water!" The freakishly tall woman exclaimed as the group claimed a table. Alphonse sighed and kicked the wall as he swung his legs back and forth from the chair. Edwards ears perked up and zeroed in on the ladies' conversation.

Every town they went into they turned jewelry stores inside out, searching among rubies and blood diamonds, attempting for find one that resembled a philosophers stone. Alphonse was certain that even if they didn't achieve their goal he could make a respectable living appraising precious stones. Heck, he could probably make them with just the right amount of impurities to avoid suspicion of alchemy.

The younger brother shook his head to clear it of irrelevant thoughts and armed himself with a spoon. Steam rose from the soup and tempted drool from the young boy.

Edward munched on his sandwich at a slower pace than he normally would, as most of his attention was focused on the gossiping women. The back of his mind put them in the 'do not trust' category. He just didn't like them, especially the fat short one. _I'd kill myself if I was that short._ Their mother was way better than them.

His chest constricted briefly, before he forced himself to think about something else.

"Brother..." Alphonse murmured, worriedly. He had hoped to wait until the morning before invading the jewelry shops but the look in his elder's eyes told him otherwise. Why did Edward get all the headstrong stubbornness? _I just have to balance him out._ Alphonse took a drink of his milk and reached for his brother, to request they find a somewhat shady (but still respectable) inn, when said brother hopped off his chair and headed toward the women.

Edward put on his best I'm-nothing-but-sweetness-and-sparkles smile as he approached the females. His acting skills may have been sub-par, but to the women it didn't seem to matter. They were fairly thick. "Um, Excuse me, but I heard you mention a necklace?"

Almost as one entity the females turned to regard the little boy. The freakishly tall woman gasped and the middle woman leaned over. Edward was afraid she might try to pinch his cheeks as it was rumored old people do. "Why yes! I was just telling these fine ladies about it. It was silver I believe, with small diamonds all around it. Would look lovely around my neck."

The child alchemist tilted his head to the side as the woman agreed. He didn't see how the lady would look good in silver. She was definitely a gold and emerald girl, but he wasn't going to say anything. The freakishly tall woman took in another breath as if to go on about the mentioned necklace, but Edward broke in. "Really? Well I was just wondering, because my brother and I came to town to find a good place that sells jewels. We wanted to get a necklace for mother. It's her birthday you see..."

The women cooed at this statement, and Alphonse blinked stupidly in the background. He hadn't realized his brother was such a good liar. Shrugging, the youngest Elric finished his milk and eyed the half-drunk hot chocolate of his brother.

"That's so sweet. Amilia! Why don't you ever get your mother anything?" The fat short woman called in a nasally voice.

The girl scowled at Edward before turning to the woman. "She's so old I figured she already had everything she could want."

The freakishly tall woman gasped and hit her daughter on the back of the head. Edward chewed his lower lip, purely for look of innocence, and waited until the attention was back on him. "Um. Do you know of any places that sell especially pretty red stones? I know mother likes those kind best." He could feign ignorance of jewels. It would probably make the women want to talk more...

Oddly enough the old, short, and fat woman sniffed as if she smelled something awful. The other ladies rolled their eyes, what ever lecture was coming was one they had heard before. "Young man, I would suggest you pick something else to give your mother. Red stones are nothing but trouble. That's what my grandmother told me, and now I'm telling you."

A flame of hope danced in his mind. He had heard of the unfortunate events that followed those who sought the stone, and if there was one here... "What do mean? Red is mothers favorite color."

The woman flushed. "Well, as my grandmother told me, there was a man back in her day that wanted one. He called it something else though, but it was described as a red stone. He'd go missing for months looking for it, which was a terrible thing considering he was the doctor of the town, and his wife was ill.

"He was always doing something in his basement -probably devil's work- he wouldn't even let his own family down there! Well his wife died, and he became obsessed with finding his precious stone. Eventually he found it, but that's when the plague hit. My grandmother used to say he brought it with him, that the stone contained the plague that killed the town. Everyone who stayed was wiped out, you know."

"That's, pretty scary. I haven't heard of this before. Where's the town? If this is it, shouldn't it not be here?"

The child of the group got over her scolding and smiled wickedly at him. Edward decided he didn't like her at all. She was probably inclined to tattling. "It's not. I been to those ruins. You have to go about four miles into the forest. Half the houses are burned to the ground, including the old alchemist's."

The short woman's eyes hardened. She didn't like being upstaged by the child. "Well yes, that's what he called himself, isn't? But he certainly wasn't an alchemist. My grandmother was quite sure he was a devil worshipper!"

"Well, thanks for the information. Have a good afternoon." Ed squirmed under the little girls gaze. He was extremely glad he didn't live anywhere near here, and as he left the money for the meal at the bar, he could hear the mother telling her daughter how _handsome_ and _unique_ his eyes were. Alphonse giggled.

Edward couldn't leave the bar fast enough.

* * *

Ruin was the best description of the place. The sun was beginning to set, and the increasingly cool air was making Edward glad that Alphonse had packed their jackets. The two boys shrugged on their jackets and stepped carefully through the abandoned city.

Several charred black lots warned the boys away, as well as dangerously swaying buildings. Edward kicked at an empty glass bottle, evidence of some drunken adolescents use of the old village. Alphonse looked into a skeleton of a building and shook his head. Not what they were looking for. "I think it may have been a butcher shop."

Edward grunted and stepped away from a window he had been peering in. Just a house. "Keep looking." The older brother moved down the street though it was hard to call it that when weeds and tree's had already taken hold. Edward felt the hairs on his arms stand up. _It's here. I know it's here._

Alphonse shoved his hands in his pockets and ducked around the old building, surprise blooming on his face as he confronted one of the biggest tree's he'd ever seen. It was an oak of some kind, he thought, but the trunk was so thick that even if the two of them touched fingertips they wouldn't be able to wrap around it. The branches extended out like an umbrella and Alphonse couldn't help but feel awe. The tree had been allowed to grow without competition for who knew how long.

"That's pretty amazing."

Alphonse jumped when he heard his brother speak up beside him. "Do you really think it's here? We've been at it for a while, and I doubt anything valuable would still be here."

Edward grinned and pat his brother on the head. "It's here. We just haven't looked everywhere." With that he turned and began walking to the next group of houses, humming as he did so. Alphonse looked at an engraved stone. _Squire? What's a squire?_

"Wait up!"

"Al." Edward pointed at a near rotted sign with barely any paint clinging to it.

"Hmm?"

"Wagner Medicine." Filled with excitement, Edward pushed the broken door and entered the burned out house. Two walls were missing, and what resembled half a staircase clung tentatively to one of the walls that were left. The house like many others had been set on fire a long time ago, and several small plants had come up through the soot and ash.

Alphonse noticed something shining in the debris and bent down to pluck a thick glass container. There was a strange powdery substance in it. "Sea hare antidote. You know what that is?"

Edward shook his head and walked around the building, frustrated. He _knew_ this was the place. The second he saw the sign he knew it was the home of the 'alchemist devil worshipper'. Still... "I guess-" He cut off as he foot came down and produced an awkward squeak of wood. Carefully he shifted his weight, and groaned when the squeaking persisted. "This isn't good."

"Brother?"

Edward attempted to leap to safety, but as he pushed down with his foot the weak wood that had been buried under a layer of old dirt and ash gave way. The golden haired Elric tumbled down into the newly revealed hole with a string of curses that his mother would have definitely disapproved of.

"Brother!" Alphonse rushed to the hole and discovered a set of stone stairs. He winced at the thought of how painful it must have been to fall down them. "Are you alright?"

Another string of curses was enough of an answer. The younger boy entered the old basement. He shivered as the temperature dropped exponentially.

"Al. I think this is it." Edwards voice wavered with unsuppressed excitement. Alphonse felt his skin tingling as he glanced toward his brother in the dim lighting, and noticed an eerie red glow. Edwards hands held a large red crystal that shone with an inner light that caused the gem to appear as if it were filled with some liquid. "It's the Philosophers Stone. It has to be."

As Alphonse reached out to touch the strange stone, and felt the odd alchemic power contained within, he knew his brother was right.

The two of them looked around the abandoned laboratory now knowing what it was. "There are some notes here. Most of them are covered in mildew, but I'll get what can be salvaged. I think this guy knew what he was doing." Edward spoke as he held the stone up, and surprisingly it increased in light output revealing a man's skeleton that lay twisted against the wall.

The boys bowed toward the dead man, the presumed alchemist that had found the philosophers stone but had been unable to use it, and began collecting notes. Half of what they found disintegrated upon touch, the other half had been glued together from mold. There were even a few burned parchments.

"Why are there so many instruments? I don't see any sign of a transmutation circle."

The red stone was gently tucked into Edwards bag like a newborn in it's crib as the older brother climbed the old steps. Luckily they were mostly stone and had not deteriorated into uselessness. "Maybe that's what they used in the past, alchemy is an evolving art, after all. Still, these things may be necessary for using the philosophers stone. We should bring them back home."

Al ran a finger down a dusty glass container that was as big as he was. Tarnished copper tubes littered the old laboratory as well as shards of pottery. It was a mess. "How would we get all this home? Do we even know what's useful?"

Edward grinned from above. "Al, what's the second step in alchemy?"

"Deconstruction. What does that-" light brown eyes widened in understanding. "Oh."

"We'll just remake it when we get home."

Alphonse climbed out of the basement, and speed up to catch up with his brother. If Edwards plan to take everything was going to work they were going to need some bags. And a cart. Maybe a horse. They were going to bring their mother back, and then nothing would separate them. Never again.

END.


	3. Old School Alchemy, It takes Time

**Shadow of Alchemy**

**A Shadow of Destiny/Memories Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2: Old School Alchemy- It Takes Time**

How long had they been gone? Edward didn't think it mattered, it had taken two trips to gather everything left in the old lab, as what notes remained made it clear that most of it would be needed. There was even a diagram that showed how everything needed to be set up for the womb. That's what all the strange equipment had been, an artificial womb designed to bring life into the world through alchemy- exactly what the Elrics wanted to do.

The brothers had struck gold with old man's research, though it was certainly single-minded in it's purpose. Alphonse had been the one to piece together what could be called the deceased alchemists diary, and through it the boys felt as if the man was more of a father then their own blood relative. Heartache and love was what had driven the old man to delve into the forbidden art.

Edward pricked a finger with a needle and placed it on the door to their home where he estimated the sealing symbol had been. Blood red the pentagram flared to life before disintegrating as Ed banished it. The door creaked open on it's own, surprising the two boys, as the house seemed to sigh like it had been holding a breath for too long.

Ed pushed the door fully open and marched in, dragging a pack of wrapped sand that was the deconstructed equipment that Dr. Wagner had left behind. Alphonse followed with his own grave-robber pack. "Let's put this in the basement and then go to Pinako's."

The idea had merit, and as Edwards stomach grumbled the golden-blonde voiced his agreement. It was times like these when Al acted like the brother making sure he ate. Edward Elric had a habit of becoming completely wrapped up in his research he completely forgot everything else.

"If we bring mom back, will that mean she has two birthdays?"

There was a long pause. "Why don't we time things so she comes back on her birthday, then it won't matter."

"Good idea... isn't it stew night?" With that comment thoughts of resurrection briefly fled the young necromancers as they headed toward their neighbors.

* * *

"It's about time you two got back!" Winry yelled, angry tears hiding in the corner of her eyes. Alphonse had the grace to blush with a murmured 'sorry' but Edward just shrugged and offered a smile. "Grandma! Ed and Al are back and they want food! What do I do?!"

Edwards jaw dropped. "Hey! We're not dogs!" Den glanced up from his pillow inside and wagged in greeting. "Stop that!"

The old woman came to the door, towel in hand. "We missed you two, it was very upsetting for you to leave without telling anyone." Pinako admonished them, though by the look in her eye she wasn't really mad at them. "Come in, we were just about to have dinner."

"Yes! Stew, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

Winry glared at them and sniffed defiantly. "I-I thought you were gone for good."

Ed spooned some meat in his mouth and glanced at her. It was a little rude to just leave like they had, and the Rockbells had always been there for them. Even after their so called father left Pinako and Winry's parents had been on hand at all times. Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell were kind of fuzzy in his mind, but they had been excellent doctors and the Elrics had gotten discounts.

When Alphonse was a baby he had caught a stomach virus (which Edward guessed had come through the milk) and was taken care of by Winry's mom. Medicine was never cheap in the country but the Rockbells always seemed to have what was needed.

The golden eyed boy realized that they owed their playmate some sort of explanation. "We were looking for something, the philosopher's stone."

Pinako startled, but quickly covered up and took a drink of her water. She knew very little about alchemy, never had the talent for it, but she did know how much alchemists would value such a thing. Hoenhiem had considered searching for it, or making one, but quickly gave it up for unknown reasons.

"What's a philosopher's stone?" Winry asked, her interest piqued.

Alphonse reached for the ladle to pour himself seconds. "It's a pretty rock that amplifies alchemic power, and supposedly can be used to by-pass equivalent trade."

"Why would you want something like that?"

The brothers shared a look. "It's a se-cur-ret." They grinned and simultaneously dug into their meal.

"Arrrg. You guys never tell me anything!" The girl pouted and hopped out of her chair so she could pet her puppy. Den rolled over to have his belly rubbed and Pinako chuckled. She was tempted to demand what the two Elrics had planned, but it was highly unlikely they could do any real damage. After all, alchemists had been searching for the Red Stone for hundreds of years and never found it. What were the chances two small kids would?

Edward handed his dish to Pinako and joined Winry. "It's not like we did much. Lot's of walking. Lot's of questing. Adventures aren't as interesting as the books make 'um sound."

She pouted. "I'd still like to know what you were up to."

"Well, we did find out about another alchemist, Wolfgang Wagner." Alphonse shrugged and took the complied 'diary' out of his pocket and handed it to their friend. She shifted through the loose papers and began reading.

_Helena has been feeling ill of late, and for all my experience and expertise I can not find the reason. The children remain strong and healthy, as do the other townsfolk, vicious harpies that they are. It started as a shortness of breath, and I had foolishly hoped that dear Helena was again with child, but the condition has worsened. If things get and worse I'll have to consult..._

_...throwing up. Helena can only take a very small amount of thin soup, though Margaret is a genius in all the ways she prepares it. I can only do so much for the pain, and a new symptom has occurred. Helena's hair has begun to fall out. The letter I received from Pirelli is not encouraging, the only other case he has heard of like this ended in..._

_Alchemy seems the only choice. I've exhausted all other methods of curing her. Hugo has taken things hardest, I gather, from what Margaret tells me..._

_...nothing works permanently. A few elixirs I've derived from an alchemic process will stall the pain and return Helena's hair, but nothing lasts. She can no longer leave the bed..._

_...Red Stone. It is rumored to produce an elixir of life, something said to cure all ills. Though I do not know what ravages Helena's body it can cure it. The only challenge is finding it..._

_...Berlin..._

_...platypus. Duck eggs... butterfly wings?... The east. Most of the rumors point east..._

_Too late. Helena died last night, all the work I spent searching for it, and she's gone. My dear, dear Helena. I have thought about playing creator, they say that the philosophers stone can summon..._

"Summon what?"

"Dunno. Not all everything was in good condition." Alphonse yawned and curled up on the floor next to the dog. Ed nudged him with a foot.

"Don't sleep on the floor." He then yawned and addressed Winry, "Can we spend the night?"

"Sure. I'll get the guest room ready."

* * *

"Wait!" Alphonse yelled and ran over to his brother waving a piece of paper that he'd scribbled on. "I figured out what went wrong with Mr. Wagner's set up! See, he put the heat source too far away, and it opposed the sack which built up pressure... if we move it here..."

"Yeah. I see what you mean." Edward dug out a small pit in the middle of the floor. "That even helps my theory! You know how the major difference between this old alchemy and today's is timing. I think that's what goes wrong with human transmutation, everyone tries to do it instantly! Wagner tried to grow a person in a week."

The gears in the younger boy's head started to turn. "Naturally, it takes 9 months for the average human being to develop to birth..." Just one of the bits of knowledge they had picked up when researching the human body.

"Not to mention all the years it takes to grow up."

"Try to do it too fast and things don't grow where they're supposed to."

"To slow and you kill it."

As they fired theories and plans at each other the brothers speech increased in speed. Ed licked his lips and picked up a long handled brush. He was going to mix modern and ancient alchemy. Alphonse began measuring out elements that they had brought as Ed painted alchemic symbols on the equipment.

"This is going to take a while, and constant monitoring. We'll take shifts."

"Ensoulment?"

Ed flicked the brush and made the final mark. "Last. I think we should wait till we have the right body before we try to put mom in it."

"Right. Philosophers Stone last."

* * *

Edward watched the bubbling tank with muted excitement. He couldn't see anything yet, but it was going to be his mother. They were growing their mother. One of the symbols he had painted on the glass tank began glowing.

Ed hurried to the desk where they had stored their materials, and began pouring measured amounts of protein and sugar into a jar that would feed the mixture into the main pipe. If he squinted, Ed swore he could see something in the nutrient rich fluid.

* * *

"A month. A month to make a baby." Alphonse would have liked to get close to the baby that would be their mother, but the heat from the tank would burn him.

"Pretty cool, don't forget to feed your memories in." Edward swayed as he gestured to a half finished pentagram that circled the floor beneath the artificial womb. "This is taking longer than I thought it would..."

"Just get some sleep, brother. I'll look after mom."

"'kay." He trumped up the stairs yawning. Alphonse shook his head and knelt on the ground, palms touching the circle. He cleared his mind and focused on his earliest memory, his mothers smile.

* * *

"Was mother's hair always so dark?" Al asked as he looked at the child sized body curled up in the tank. They had been holed up in their home for two months, but in the final stages everything was speeding up. The body had gone from a two years to ten in a month. "And her skin seems really pale."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. She hasn't gotten any sun to give her a tan! It's time to add the next batch." Together the brothers tipped an off white powdery mixture into the pipe that led to the tank. It flowed into the water like a fog that surrounded the body. "We should change the filter... on three."

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" Ed jerked on a pipe at the far end that led away from the tank, and removed a bottle containing waste produced by the humanoid shell. Al screwed another in place before they could loose enough pressure to ruin the project. "How is she?"

"Okay, I think. Her hands are moving..."

* * *

"Three months. Pinako and Winry are starting to get suspicious."

"Good thing we're almost done. Ready?"

"Ready."

Alphonse felt a sliver of fear in his stomach, but after everything they had been through he wasn't about to abandon his brother. Their mother, their beautiful mother, was floating curled up in the tank, her hair floating like some dark halo. It was probably cramped in there, Alphonse thought, and resolved to get a bigger tank if they ever planned to do this again.

The heat had been turned down, and a latch on the top of the tank had been opened. Ed cut his hand with a knife and handed it to Al, who did the same. They smeared their blood on the stone, which throbbed in response, it was almost like a living thing. Fear momentarily flashed through Ed's psyche, but he squashed it down.

This was for mother.

"Part of us, for part of her."

Alphonse nodded as he dropped the stone in. Already a reaction was beginning, but to control it they had to hurry! They had to make sure it was their mother that entered the body...

They sat along the edge of the pre-made transmutation circle and focused. Pressing their hands to activate it, the children began calling for their mother. Alphonse remembered her smile, the way she always smelled of rose soap. Edward remembered her eyes, how she never yelled at them and encouraged them in everything they did. Trisha Elric had taken care of them for so long, pushing them from behind to be the best they could.

Never forcing them to do anything, even drink milk.

She had even let them stay home from school, but the disappointed look she gave them later ensured them going the next day.

Mostly, they thought about her smile, and how they would do anything to get it back.

* * *

Everything was wet again, the being thought with slight amusement. Yet another power-hungry wizard was summoning him, how dull. It would be interesting, at least compared to the boredom that was the beings sealed form.

Sighing, the being thought that there wasn't much difference between his forms. Either it was aware and physically weak, or unconscious and all powerful. Why could it never have a happy medium? Simple, power-hungry mages/wizards/alchemists liked to have some advantage over it. Knowing you could kill your creation with a paper-cut did wonders for obedience. At least until said creation fulfilled the geis and had enough distance to blast the 'master' to smithereens with a well placed energy ball.

Might as well get things over with. It opened it's eyes a crack, and was surprised to find a pair of children kneeling toward it, hands on... a pentagram! An odd pentagram, but nonetheless a symbol that could control it.

But it wasn't complete, whatever limit they were putting on it. The being gathered it's power to break free, when _something_ slammed into it's mind.

_Who are you?_

_This is MY body. You've tainted it._

_Are you my master this time? Get those kids away from me._

_Kids? Those are MY children, this is MY body... I can't... Alphonse!_

The other entity invaded it's thoughts, fingers digging deep into the mind of the created being frantically. Trisha? Was that it's name? Or was it something... Homunculus. Nice try, human, but I'm older than you and this so called alchemy combined.

The being flexed it's arms and sent a wave of power out that shattered the glass tank. The homunculus blinked and looked up, surprised to see one of the children being pulled into a round floating gate by black arms. The other was missing a leg and screaming for the other, before he too disappeared with a pop.

Homunculus looked down, "Oh joy. Another pentagram." It was stuck until someone came to break the thing.

END.

A/N- Bwahahaha! I don't care if no one understands how alchemy works, because it ain't alchemy here! it's magic and alchemy! Homunculus is now here, yay!


	4. One Big Happy Family?

**Shadow of Alchemy**

**A Shadow of Destiny/Memories FMA Crossover**

**A/N- Woooooot! I finally finished this chapter! The first half has been sitting on my computer for ages, but I finished it! Happy Belated Halloween!**

**Chapter 3: One Big Happy Family?**

Homunculus was confused. For the first time ever, he had been summoned as a _female._ And he was alone, no master with ridiculous notions of immortality or power. He also had a headache. Whatever it had been that slammed into him trying to take his body, a spirit of some sort he -or was it she?- was certain. Homunculus scowled and crossed her, she had decided to stick to female pronouns for the time being, arms under her breasts and glared. Luckily she wasn't too different if her reflection in the broken glass was anything to go by.

Pitch black hair, milk-cream complexion, and brilliant red eyes. Yes, he -she!- was still the dijin known as Homunculus. The dijin closed her eyes briefly and did a mental check of her body and power, and her mind boggled. Where were the inane imbalances?! Why was her power waiting at her fingertips, yet split in two directions? Why was the spirit nagging of that thing still hanging around in her head? Most importantly, "Why the hell do I have a digestive track? Why do I have any internal organs at all?!" Homunculus screeched.

As a dijin, Homunculus had never needed to eat. In all his incarnations when summoned the body had been physically weak and nothing more than a thin shell to contain and control his power. Any damage to the body and that power would come spilling out in an uncontrollable torrent leaving only the core intact. The core being what humans called the 'philosopher's stone'.

Homunculus had just begun to ponder why she now had organs that appeared to function, if at a different level than true mortals, when one of the children re-appeared outside her pentagon prison. He was staring as if in shock, and missing a leg.

"You, ah, Edward?" The dijin questioned, confused as a rush of information billowed up into her mind. She could remember tucking him in at night, reading him stories, watching him use the thrice damned pentagons to make things. _Such a strange use of pentagrams._

Gold eyes, a totally unnatural color for a human, stared up at her. Edwards face scrunched in pain as he crawled forward over the delicate chalk markings and into her prison. "I-I'm sorry Mother. They took Al. They took my leg." He was crying, calling to her, asking for comfort and guidance.

That annoying gnat of a spirit remnant tittered in her mind, and in a rush of annoyance Homunculus realized half her power was directed at the bleeding mortal on the ground. _My master is a child? How... strange._ The Trisha look alike knelt down and ran her fingers through golden hair. She smiled disarmingly and cooed to the boy.

"Do you want your leg back, Edward?"

Confusion filled the boy, but he latched onto her touch like a drowning man. "A-Al! I want Al!" His frantic crying startled up again. "I want Al back! Why does this have to happen?! Can't I have both of you?"

Homunculus stood, red eyes boring into gold. "So you wish for your brother?"

"Yes! Of course! Why are saying it like that, Mother?"

The dijin grinned. Such a simple request, one that used hardly any strength. "Very well. I can give you Alphonse." Homunculus held two fingers before her and began chanting rapidly, feeling a rush as her power came easily. The body was so much better than anything before!

Red light gathered at her fingertips and she traced arcane symbols in the air as something like a pentagram, but not, formed on the floor and glowed with ruddy power. Alphonse Elric's nude corpse appeared. "I suppose the soul didn't make it." Homunculus remarked off handedly, not really caring that though she followed the letter of the wish, she missed the spirit of it. She had a habit of messing them up to spite her summoners.

The creature's humor went unheard as the boy looked at the body in amazement, then at her, and back to the body. He was muttering to himself and reaching for a knife. Homunculus would have left if not for the interesting mark the boy had begun carving into his brothers chest. _Is he trying to perform alchemy on a dead human? Preposterous!_

Red eyes widened as the knife sliced through blood and bone, and once again the boys vanished. "How... curious." Half her power was once again hers to command, the other still tied through the _stupid_ geis to some unknown master. The master who started to look more and more like the dead brother. _If I can't fulfill the geis I'll be stuck back as the stone and that stupid spirit will have a chance to take this… MY body._

Annoyance festered within her. The twice bound dijin examined the pentagram and boredom crept in. Her power stretched as tendrils searching for the weak link in her prison, and found it. The blood from the golden-eyed boy had leaked over the chalk, which would have normally allowed her a small gap she could work around. Normally. As her magic essence touched the blood, of which the strongest and most ancient magic's utilized, sick understanding dawned.

Homunculus stepped over the bloody bridge and out of the circle as her power and the latent alchemic process converged to light up the basement. The spirit locked within whispered at her, laughing, for the same blood that lay pooled on the floor was running through her new veins like a freight train. She was bound to those children in ways not even a centuries old djinn could understand.

With a motion of her hand Homunculus cut power to the transmutation and watched as the reactions settled down. A suit of armor was half-sunken into the floor, some books had become blank, others unreadable as dye covered the pages, and parts of the ground had come up like liquid before freezing. The new alchemy was strange, and gooseflesh formed on her arms. It was no match for her, but when mixed…

_The children._

Her head whipped around as the glowing gate blinked back into existence and deposited the small boys. Homunculus watched in fascination and her mouth went dry as a _soul_ was locked into the body she had created. It was the one thing she could not do –soul magic- and all the golden eyed boy paid for it was an arm.

_My baby! Please… he's going…death…_ the woman's spirit called frantically, demanding that Homunculus do something.

* * *

"B-Brother?" Alphonse blinked and looked around. His body felt weird, like everything had been asleep and was just now waking up. _What were we doing?_

"Al? Y-You're alright…" Edward breathed in relief, lightheaded from blood loss. Dust was getting into his wounds, but infection was the last thing on his mind in the eerie new landscape of the basement. "You're back. Mom's back. We're a family again."

"Mother?!" Alphonse shrieked partly in fear for his brothers life and partly in surprise that it worked. He tore his eyes from his brothers missing appendages and found the pale figure that they had spent three months working on. For a split second he was afraid. Two glowing red eyes peered from the shadows at them, but there was no malice.

As if in a daze she stepped forward, and Alphonse felt his fear turn to confusion, acceptance, and finally understanding. Mother's hair was darker than he remembered, now an almost pitch black, and her skin was a color that he knew would never take a tan. She was smaller, skinnier, but her build was close enough despite the more angular features in her face. It was like their mother had only gone to the fairy realm, ate the fruit, and returned to them with a harsh beauty.

But then she smiled, and it was the identical to the ones engraved on his memory. The way her lips pressed together and curled up, the sparkle in her eyes; it was just like their real mom was there and any misgivings Alphonse had were buried, never to be explored again. Tears welled up in his eyes. "M-Mother." Ed had said she wouldn't be perfect, she was a homunculus after all, but she would be good enough. "Ed's dying."

Al couldn't read her thoughts as she approached, somehow he wasn't embarrassed about either of their naked states, but she had an aura of confidence that soothed him. "He is, isn't he." The red of her eyes faded a bit before returning even stronger. "He needs a doctor, isn't Pinako a doctor?"

"Y-Yeah! Why didn't I think of that, but I can't carry him!"

Amusement sparkled in her eyes as she crouched down and picked up Ed; he had passed out only a few seconds before. "You wish me to get him to Pinako's?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Homunculus watched the two boys from the shadows, drinking in the scene. Her blood was in the younger boy's body, too, and he was also her master. He still had a wish, and the spirit was insistent she help them though her cries were becoming more broken and distant as time passed.

Homunculus smiled in pleasure. If the spirit of the woman had remained outside her body, the dijin would have had quite the formidable opponent. Formless and inexhaustible spirits could bide their time and ravage the world however they saw fit for eternity, but once contained so was their power. Some were locked to places, others to things or people, but this _Trisha_ had made the mistake of trying to enter and take control of her. It was child's play for the being to break her apart and section her off, eventually absorbing the spirits essence and dominating it.

"He needs a doctor, isn't Pinako a doctor?" She asked the younger boy absently. Memories were integrating. Her eyes detected the fine lines of association between them, the blood magic. She couldn't act against them, but she didn't have to act for them. _Let him bleed to death, I've already kept my end of the bargain. He means nothing to me._

"…I can't carry him!"

Something unknown and unwanted twisted inside. Homunculus would have written it off as simply a particularity of the new body, but it persisted. She moved to pick up the unconscious boy with ease, and felt a vindictive satisfaction. She would have to thank them, the body was not weak and if she had to guess stronger than most. "You wish me to get him to Pinako's?"

"Yeah!" Brown eyes stared out with hope and admiration.

_Check mate._ Homunculus mounted the stairs and swore to herself that she didn't care for the children, really, it was just the blood magic that tied them. Once she fulfilled the younger boy's wish she would leave.

The unknown twisted again. Once she made sure he was okay and going to make a full recovery, she would decide what to do.

* * *

Old lady Pinako was sitting by the kitchen window, her newest edition of Mechanics Monthly in her lap, smoking her pipe. Winry had already gone to bed and Den was with her, probably covered in grease. Pinako grinned at a particularly witty interview and turned the page, her chair creaked as she rocked back.

_Thwock Thwock._

The matriarch of the Rockbell's looked up curiously, decided it was only her going senile, and returned to the periodical.

The second time the knocks reverberated through the house a strange urgency accompanied them, and Pinako hopped out of her chair and headed for the front door. She turned the knob, ready to give a dressing down to the idiot that came calling so late, and froze.

"_Trisha_." The name was barely whispered, but the pipe fell to the floor bringing them all back to reality. Pinako swallowed. It didn't matter and ghosts could wait, she saw the problem and didn't need to be told. "Take him to room 3."

Alphonse, naked except for an overlarge shirt that looked thrown on last minute, hurried in after the strange apparition.

END.

**A/N- And Yea, it would be Full Metal Alchemist without, well, Full Metal. This time around though, Ed's not going to be obsessed with fixing his body. He got a new mommy and his brother out of it, after all. There may have been spelling mistakes/grammer errors in this one, I was in a hurry. If so point them out and I'll fix 'um.  
**


	5. Decisions

**Shadow of Alchemy**

**A Fullmetal Alchemist, Shadow of Destiny, crossover.**

**Purplemoon3 is a nonprofit organism. She makes no money from this and writes for fun.**

**Chapter Four: Decisions**

Alphonse resisted to urge to pick at his itching chest and instead rubbed the bandages. The wound wasn't deep but wide and stung like hell; the disinfectant Winry had dabbed on didn't help any.

"Who is that lady?" The girl asked quietly as she stared at the wooden floor as if seeing something important in the grain.

"Mother." Al replied in a whisper from his chair. Both children were trying to ignore the muffled groans and the smell of fresh blood coming from the cracked door. Winry had been the last one to exit having procured bandages for Alphonse, and the sight of her best friend on the surgery table was not something she'd soon forget. Neither had mustered the courage to close the door.

The blonde girl winced as something in the room fell to the floor. Her grandmother was cursing –Ed had lost too much blood to risk anesthetic, and he refused it anyway- it seemed as if she'd been working for hours.

"She'll want more water soon." Winry whispered as she slid off her seat and walked to the kitchen. Al followed, tired, but he refused to sleep when his brother was still fighting. At least mother was still with him. Winry reached the kitchen and stopped as tears started falling from her eyes. She sniffed and turned to Al, eyes burning with emotion. They were far enough from the room that the sound of the rain drowned out the surgery and both children took comfort in the steady beats of raindrops against the house. "How did that happen?"

Al lightly chewed on his lower lip and considered his answer. It was supposed to be their secret. _But Winry's our friend, and there isn't much reason to hide it. Everything has already happened._ He looked at her face, scrunched in determination, and sighed. His chest flared in pain and he winced. "W-we tried the forbidden. And succeeded, kind of."

Winry rocked back on her heels, appeased somewhat, and rolled up the sleeves of her pajamas as she moved a chair next to the stove-top to reach the pots. "It has to do with Alchemy?"

"Yeah. You know that book we brought back?" She nodded and filled the pot with water. "That man, Wagner, he was trying to bring back his dead wife."

Winry swallowed, her small hand shaking as she prodded the embers of the fire, and turned to stare at the youngest Elric. "You called that lady mother." Al shot her a tired, sick looking grin. Winry was smart, she didn't take to Alchemy like his brother but she always managed high grades in school. "…you brought back your mother?"

Her tears were gathering again as she hugged herself and dropped down into the seat. Her feet dangled just above the floor boards and her bangs fell in front of her face. Al watched as rubbed her knuckles, quiet, while the water heated up.

"We tried." Al answered slowly as the words formed in his mind. "She's not completely human, she's a homunculus, but…"

The girl stopped her nervous shifting and became as still. Her breathing hitched. "Do you, do you think you could bring back my mommy and daddy?"

Alphonse swallowed. He'd never thought of what she went through- to loose both her parents at once- and it made him wonder. Who were they to get so selfish? Why didn't they think of any others? _People lose their mothers everyday. _He looked away from the girl. _Maybe we deserved what we got._ He rubbed at his chest. "M-maybe. You saw what happened to brother, what the gate took to bring mother to life."

Winry shuddered. She didn't want to think about her best friend laying on the table upstairs with nothing but a hand towel to bite on for pain. "It cost an arm and a leg?"

"No, more. In exchange for giving mothers body life, it cost Ed's leg and my soul."

"But then," she looked up with wide eyes pinned to his chest. "It was an alchemy circle… he traded his arm to get your soul back…"

Alphonse nodded. The water steamed.

Winry sniffled, her tears dried up as Pinako's cry for water came down. Al helped her carry the pot up the stairs. Both were breathing hard as they mounted the last step and had to set the pot down for a moment. "Alphonse," the girl muttered in a strained voice. "It's okay. I don't think mommy and daddy would like it if I… if you… got hurt. For them."

"Winry…"

The old woman poked her head out with a glare. "Get that water in here!"

The children jumped and got to work. Alphonse struggled to not open the cuts as he helped his best friend, and wondered. Winry was stronger than he would ever be. _Even knowing what I know now, I'd do it all again. Anything for mother._

_

* * *

  
_

It was odd. There was probably a better word for it, but she didn't care to spend much time searching for it. Homunculus assisted Pinako out of curiosity more than anything else, and there was a perverse pleasure in being _able_ to hold someone down. To actually apply pressure to something without risking injury was a novelty she didn't want to pass up.

The look of contentment and happiness the young blonde gave off when he caught sight of her hand nothing to do with it. Absolutely nothing. _Well, I suppose it is nice to be appreciated. Wizards take everything for granted._

"Scissors." The old lady grunted as she tried to stop the bleeding. It was tricky business, for if she used the quickest method to close it up she'd be unable to apply automail later. So engrossed in holding back the flow of blood she didn't even notice the implement asked for float off the table for her. "At least the leg was a clean cut. His arm looks like it was hacked through with a dull knife."

Homunculus snickered the comment and pressed down as the boy shuddered, eyes fluttering. "Stay awake, child."

Edward merely groaned in response.

It took a little over an hour by human reckoning before the impromptu surgery was finished. Grandmother Rockbell was cleaning her instruments, sterilizing them while smoking her pipe, and grumbling. "Stupid kids. Thought they had more brains than that."

"Oh?"

The woman glanced up from her cleaning, looked the other creature over with an appraising eye, and snorted. "Yeah. Never crossed my mind they'd try something as taboo as human transmutation. Where'd you get those clothes anyhow?" She finished suspiciously. "Are they apart of you?"

Homunculus arched an eyebrow. "They are mine, I simply dyed them, and what do you mean apart of me?" Memories flashed through her mind. She recalled being summoned before, the quick way, the weak way, the way in which her magic _did_ provide clothing. _Could she be a magician?_ Homunculus twitched her fingers and prepared to call up the energy, just in case. _I will not give up this body. I will not be made slave again._

"Just something I heard once." She adjusted her glasses. "Ah. I recognize the cut of those now, but that's a winter blouse."

"I've always been a bit conservative." Homunculus shrugged. Though the cold didn't bother her, it never had, it felt right to put on the dress; altered to fit her taste of course. "The boys will be alright?"

"I suspect so. Alphonse will have a scar, but it will likely fade with time. Edward has a good chance of receiving automail should he elect to do so." The old woman tapped out the ash from her pipe and focused steely eyes on the doppelganger. "What I want to talk about right now, is you, whatever you are."

Perfect lips quirked. "Maybe later."

"Wait a minute!"

The djinn began walking towards the door while ignoring the foot steps behind her. "You should get some rest."

"Now see here you-" Pinako stood at the doorway looking down the hall, head whipping back and forth, confused. The thing was no where in sight.

* * *

Homunculus walked out of the shadows into the basement of the Elric house. The room was as twisted as her magic left it, and she decided she liked the eerie décor. Her favorite piece was the sunken bookshelf. With a snap of her fingers the scattered books went flying back into their places, the ones that fit anyway, and the miscellaneous odds and ends moved into piles of useless and interesting.

She'd go through those later, there was plenty of time, for now though… "Advanced Organic Alchemy, First Edition." Homunculus read the little with little amusement. The leather bound book next to it aggravated her even more; there was a stylized pentagram on the spine. "The Science of Alchemy: Charts of Equivalence."

Homunculus ground her teeth in annoyance at the stacked books and stepped away from the sunken shelf. A punctured map drew her attention as it continued to droop, and a piece of what may have been the end of paintbrush was speared through it. The general shape of the land was familiar, but the divisions and the names were not. "Amestris, hmm." _Such a strange time to find myself in._ _A time where alchemy is so common even children perform it. A place with limbs of metal that move as well as natural._

"The question is," she asked herself, "what to do now that I'm here?" She didn't have anyone standing over her with demands. Her geis was fulfilled so that her magic was once again entirely hers. She had a _strong _body.

Smiling wickedly, waved her hand as a ruby-red glow enveloped it. With a few more motions vague humanoid shapes rose out of the ground, and all bore resemblance to those that had called themselves her master. Has been wizards and witches. Greedy foolish mortals. She made a fist. _I know it's petty but…_Homunculus rushed forward and brought her knuckles through the earthen golem. They began moving, mindless, away from the threat.

She didn't let them get far. "I'm no one's servant. No one." A beam of searing hot energy gathered in her palm and shot out, turning a short haired female to slag. Far sooner than she wanted the conjured creatures were destroyed and her warped space was in even worse shape. Homunculus panted, eyes glittering, as she surveyed the damage. _I don't have to hide anymore._

_

* * *

  
_

_"_I had thought you were gone." The graying lady stated from the porch were she was sipping tea in the afternoon sun. Dark shadows hung under her eyes telling how little sleep she'd gotten the night before and her tone was suspicious.

Homunculus shrugged, composure returned. There was no sign of the wanton destruction she'd engaged in hours before. It had been therapeutic and reassuring to confirm her new body's capabilities, but now she had to decide what to do with it.

"Alphonse is worried you might have… self-destructed."

"That is highly unlikely." The other being smiled, inwardly pleased at the surprised snort of the old woman, and held up a pale hand. What little bruising it had received from impacting the stone faded. She walked up the short steps and took a seat at the small table. _Pinako was always a practical sort, right Trisha?_ She received no reply.

Pinako sighed and looked toward the white fluffy clouds. "So what do I call you, Trisha?"

"I am Homunculus, though Miss Elric will be fine where the boys are concerned." She muttered under her breath and a teacup formed in her hands into which she poured the steaming liquid. It smelled faintly of cinnamon, and she savored it. _Tea, such a simple, wonderful, thing._

Pinako watched her like a hawk, mouth tight. "Then you plan to stay with them, _homunculus."_

"I don't know what you think I am, but I most assuredly am not it." The djinn sipped the drink.

"That remains to be seen. I don't trust you."

"That is your business." _I can kill her if I need to. But for now, I need her. _Ideas swam in her mind, timelines expanded forward as she stared into the depths of her cup. The possibilities were not endless, but they were there. She needed to pick the route with the highest probability of success, and though she didn't like it, she would need allies. "I'm going to check on my boys."

Pinako watched her enter the house, and a small smile found its way on her wrinkled features. The thing was far more possessive than she realized. "Watch those boys, Trish."

_I will. I need them, Pinako, for I am bound to them more than you realize._ Homunculus silently agreed to the new alias. Trish Elric. It wouldn't draw too many stares, and would be perfect until she could move forward with her plans. The boys would make the perfect tools; they just needed to grow and mature a bit. She almost giggled. _My own personal alchemist wizards! _

Once they aged some, she'd make them immortal, and then nothing could ever be a threat to her again. She'd never be a servant again.

Homunculus entered the room where Winry and Alphonse were watching Edward sleep.

They would live forever, together. "Mother!"

"Yes?"

End.


End file.
